Beginner's Guide
Free Credits You can gain credits for free from special operations (20 credits + 20,000 exp) or champion achievements (1 credit for each gun, shooting range, and bonus model; except the Sterling MK4 , M2 , MG 3 , RPK , PTRD and Flak which are 2 credits.If you in those guns get champion achievements again , you can,t get credits ). For spec ops, the friends you invite must play the game or it will not count. Only those in your friends list count. There are multiple threads on the forum for people wanting to add friends. For the Kongregate version: Make sure your Kongregate profile is not set to private or you cannot add friends. Basic Game Info This game is all about memorizing the guns. Master each gun one at a time but don't worry too much about the high score achievements unless you want credits. Most guns are unlocked just with experience points. Refer to the unlock map for the ones that do. You can unlock any gun at any time by using the catalog but it will cost more exp. If you try to grind, you are wasting your time as achievements only gain 10% after the first time. The game is designed so you would play casually. Just come back and do the quiz every hour til you have enough exp. You can connect your account over the different WoG versions. Facebook, Kongregate, Ultimate-Disassembly.com, VK and Steam. Contact Noble Empire from their site. http://noble-empire.com/contacts.php In operation mode, you can just click the buttons instead of trying to figure out what part to click. Some options may need other options activated before they can be enabled. For instance, you may need a picatinny rail before you can put on a scope. Or you may need the flashlight not installed because another part goes in its place. Button controls in Operation Mode: Space: Fire U: Unload R: Reload X: X-ray Button controls in other modes: Space: Activate selected part H: Hint F: Focus on selected part WASD: Pan/zoom camera QE: Raise/lower camera Arrow keys: Rotate camera Lifetime Access Lifetime access only unlock what's on the main unlock map; ie all guns and shooting ranges only. You will also get any future gun and ranges added to the game in future updates. You can transfer lifetime from WoG to GD2 but not the other way around. This is for those who are interested in playing on your mobile device or offline. Note that GD2 does not have many of the features that WoG has and is really just for playing the guns. Contact Noble Empire from their site to transfer it. http://noble-empire.com/contacts.php High Scores/Faster Times The "day" refreshes at 0:00 GMT but the daily high scores expire 24 hours after the person achieved the high score. If theirs expires and you move up, it does not count for the achievement. Sniper doubles your points so you will probably need it to get a top score. Disable autofocus in settings so the camera doesn't move around. Be ready to click the next part before the animation of the previous part has finished. Pressing the spacebar can be faster than double clicking and may help to not accidentally move the camera. You can spam click the next part but since it disables sniper, it's only helpful for the timed achievements. Don't waste time moving the camera around. To get acceleration (which is only in super game), click or press spacebar when the white bar is in the red area. You can increase the size of the circle in the options menu. Category:Browse